Open the Book
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Guinan notices a sad Romulan ensign in Ten Forward so attempts to comfort him. (Better than the summary.)
1. The Cold Drink

**Open the Book**

**Author's Note: Only writing this because I feel terrible at the moment. You know I don't own Star Trek.**

Ten Forward was usually full of happy faces, loud conversation, and people just plain having fun. Yet, Guinan noticed something strange about the atmosphere. There was an ensign sitting in a corner all by himself who appeared to be very wet and unhappy. He was absolutely soaked in a drink, but Guinan had no idea how as she had never seen who exactly had thrown it at him. His body was drawn up in a fetal position and his face was hidden behind his legs and yet Guinan was pretty certain the guy was probably crying.

She walked up to him quietly in an attempt not to startle him and he looked up at her. Guinan was only slightly surprised to discover he was a romulan, yet it also made her happy that Starfleet was finally beginning to become more truly accepting as the years went on. She also understood why Starfleet was so biased in the first place as she had experienced similar bias when she had first heard about a borg being brought on to the Enterprise. Now, she was determined to give the ensign the benefit of the doubt to avoid such a disastrous mistake.

As he looked at her, Guinan sat next to him silently and watched as he cried right in front of her. Finally, when he seemed to acknowledge her presence she spook.

"I'm Guinan." She introduced. "May I ask why you are crying?"

The ensign shook his head no.

"Can I at least know your name?" Guinan asked patiently.

"Malon," He said with his voice barely a whisper.

"Malon, I would like to know who threw a drink at you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Really, because it sounds like it does."

"I did it to myself." Malon lied.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You wanted to pour a drink all over yourself? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I deserved it."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know! I don't know, ok! Stop pestering me with questions!" Malon replies looking away from her with tears rolling down his face.

"I don't know who would have said that to you, but you seem like a good person to me." Guinan stated truthfully.

Malon turned back around and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You mean you don't hate that I'm… a-a well you know…"

"Is that what this is all about? People are picking on you because you're a romulan?"

Ensign Malon slowly nods his head yes and frowns slightly.

"Well, perhaps it's because they just don't know you yet. They haven't got the chance to open the book before they decided they hated it. Also, know that you don't have to take that from them. You can always report to me if anyone gives you trouble and I will make sure the captain knows about."

"You'd do that."

"Of course, I would you're my friend."

"And you wouldn't see it as stupid complaining?"

"No, because it's not right for them to pick on you like that."

"I've never really had any friends before." Malon said sadly.

"Then, I will be your first," Guinan said.

Malon smiles ever so slightly.

"You know I got some time. I can take you back to your quarters so you can get cleaned up." Guinan proposed.

Malon nodded yes and stood up and Guinan followed him all the way back to his room.

"Guinan."

"What?"

"Thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

From that time on, Ensign Malon and Guinan had become very great friends.

**Author's Note: Phew! Writing this small drabble lifted a very heavy weight off my shoulders and I feel much better for it now. If you liked it, I would be even happier with you reviews.**


	2. A Harsh Beating

**Author's Note: It's going to be weird updating this story because first Malon isn't supposed to serve on the Enterprise so I also have to find reason why he is even on the ship in the first place and two I killed him off in a Role Play. It's true I did I'm terrible. T_T! Just know the stories that I write do not coincide with each other so if I take on the job of editing the Role Play and posting it on fanfiction it will have nothing to do with this story. I do not own Star Trek as I am not Gene Rodenberry. Before I forget to tell you this chapter is actually going to backtrack to before Malon got the drink thrown at him.**

Lieutenant Franklin Hayes hated just about everybody who wasn't a human but the species he hated most of all were the romulans. To him they were a dirty, deceptive, cruel little species who deserved nothing but the harshest hell for everything that they have done. They killed his daughter and he would never forgive them for that. Nothing any of them could do for him would make him think of them differently and he thought them all as nothing more than evil bastards.

He soon had heard news of a romulan being allowed on board the ship and given guest quarters as a part of the Officer Exchange Program which pissed him off. Apparently, the romulan was already in Starfleet but to teach officers tolerance he was allowed to serve here on the Enterprise. Hayes thought that as nothing but bull shit. He didn't understand why they would let a romulan in Starfleet anyways since those vile creatures were nothing but liars and traitors plotting to rule over the universe. Even worse was letting him on a freaking galaxy class starship for crying out loud! Was Starfleet despite to be destroyed or something? Did they really want to be massacred by the malevolent thing? Obviously, since they let him in Starfleet and on the Enterprise which was the most important starship in all the Federation. Why would they risk their flagship by letting a Romulan on board? It didn't make sense.

The more Hayes thought about it, the more it made him angry. He decided to hunt the fucking creature down and give him a piece of his mind. He found the romulan ensign in Ten Forward sitting alone on the floor not even at a table. The only thing he could feel for the creature was hatred especially at seeing the romulan sitting there instead of in the brig where it belonged much more than here. He ordered a drink from somebody. He knew it would be the one that would hurt the bastard the most so angrily poured it all over the romulan ensign who only for a second withered in the pain before looking at him surprised. Hayes only felt all the more angry that the creature would dare to look at him like that as if he was the bad guy. He lifted the romulan up by his shirt and forced him into the wall.

"You fucking deserved it you little bitch so don't fucking look at me like that you bastard. You deserved it and you deserve worse! You get that you fucking creature!" Hayes shouted.

"I-I am s-s-sorry." The romulan said.

"Yeh, you better be you mother fucker!" Hayes yelled, "And I better not here anything about you fucking complaining or you'll get worse!"

Hayes dropped him not to gently back on the ground and stormed off without even looking back. He went on about his business as usual for the next few days. He eventually headed back to Ten Forward once again and saw the bastard romulan speaking with Guinan. Something inside him literally snapped at that moment and he soon found himself towering over the bastard and beating him mercilessly. Guinan was quick to call security who pulled him off the romulan. Why the hell are they helping the damn thing? Don't they know he is only an evil creature? He struggled against them in his fury until one of them injected him with something. Hayes awoke to find himself in the brig. Romulans once again had ruined his life. This was all that stupid romulan ensign's fault.

**(STAR TREK)  
**Guinan had also called medical personnel as well as she sadly watched as Malon shake in absolute terror bleeding and bruised from the harsh and abrupt beating that he received. She sat by the poor young romulan and attempted to reassure him.

"It's okay, Malon. It's okay. You're alright. No one is going to hurt you anymore." Guinan said.

"Father… no don't… please…" Malon muttered in the romulan language.

Guinan failed to understand a word of his plea and looked at him both worried and puzzled. The medical officers came in and began treating his wounds. Malon still shook and fidgeted irritating a few of the medical officers who weren't patient enough.

"Malon, it's okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Guinan promised touching his hand.

"G-Guinan?" He asked confused.

"I am here." Guinan repeated.

Malon relaxed and the medical officers were able to finish their job. Guinan couldn't help but wonder if this first time someone had done this to him. Somehow she knew it wasn't. Somehow she also knew it wouldn't be the last time.

**Author's Note: Since we're moving into intense territory, I have changed the rating of the story and am going to warn you all prematurely that this is not for the weak at heart. I will update as soon as possible maybe even sooner if I am inspired by reviewers. Please?**


	3. Nightmares

**Author's Note: I am in the mood for writing and creativity so I'm updating this sad story. I don't own Star Trek or Guinan. I do own Hayes and Malon though.**

Guinan, once again, accompanied Malon toward his quarters. He didn't say a word to her, but his expression said much more than words would have ever told her. He looked incredibly pained and sad and had been clearly traumatized by the experience, but he also looked slightly like he had done something wrong even though he was completely the victim.

"What happened was not your fault." Guinan said as they walked.

Malon's expression changed more and she can more clearly saw the guilty expression completely covering his face as he looked away, "He was angry at me. He told me I was at fault. I- I was at fault. I- I t-think I- I might have d-did something w-wrong…"

"What did you do that was so bad to deserve that?" Guinan asked.

"I- I- d-don't know. I- I- d-don't even kn-kn-know him." He replied.

"Then, what could you have possibly done to him to earn that kind of violence?"

"I-," Malon faces contorted into serious thoughtfulness, "N-nothing."

"See it couldn't have been your fault. He just wants you to feel at fault so he doesn't have to accept the responsibility of his actions or he just wants to hurt you more."

The guilt faded from his expression and Malon said, "I understand."

"Just know that if you ever wish to press charges, I will help you," Guinan offered.

Malon looked extremely bothered, but he hid the emotion very quickly but not before Guinan could catch it on his face.

"No."

"Are you sure? It could make you feel better." Guinan said gently.

"I am sure."

"Well, if you say so, but if you do ever change your mind or need to talk about anything at all, I will be there for you."

Malon nodded and said, "Thanks Guinan."

They reach his quarters and Guinan said, "It's no problem really. That is the purpose of having friends. They are meant to protect you, help you, listen to you, and be there with you."

"Guinan, you're still my friend right?" Malon asked unsure.

"Of course, I am." She reassured.

"Then, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anytime."

"Can you stay out h-here? P-please?" Malon asked.

Guinan was slightly surprised by his request, but she knew he was very needing at the moment and knew that it wouldn't be too difficult at all to do this for him.

"I won't leave," She said seriously and a look of relief flashed over Malon's face.

"T-thank you."

"I can even come in if you want me to."

Malon looked very hesitant before he replied, "No- no, but thank you for a-asking."

"There's no need to keep thanking me. It's part of what I do."

Malon nodded and retreated into his room while Guinan stayed outside. Malon eventually had fallen asleep far easier than he ever had feeling somewhat safer knowing that Guinan was right outside his room. He also felt like he wasn't alone for the first time in a while. His last thoughts before he drifted off into his sleep were that he finally had an actual friend. He had a real friend who was willing to help him and it felt good.

After a few hours, the peace and silence of the night was broken by a loud, horrifying, bone chilling scream of absolute terror and extreme agony. Guinan immediately listened closer as the scream repeated trying to figure out where the screams were coming from. She quickly realized the screams were coming from Malon's room and rushed immediately to the door.

"Computer, security override. Code is Guinan- five- two- four- victor- two."

The door opened to her clearance code and Guinan followed the sound of the screams to Malon. His eyes were shut very tight and he was screaming like bloody murder. He shifted endlessly as if trying to get away from something. She watched as tears fell down his face and he continued to scream in his sleep.

She quickly went over to him and shook him gently trying to wake him out of the horrific nightmare.

"Malon," Guinan called and his eyes shoot open and the screams ceased as he stared at her wide-eyed. Tears feel down his face and he shook both in pain and fear.

"Malon, it's okay. It's okay." Guinan said softly.

He nodded continued to cry a little.

"Hey, I'm right here, okay."

"Okay," Malon said before smiling slightly and sitting up. His face instantly fell as he discovered that his bed was wet, "Oh no."

Guinan saw the embarrassment written on his face and watched as he cried more. It only took her a few seconds to guess what had happened.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I understand. People do that when they are very afraid. It is a natural reaction."

"I- I am so- so s-sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I just wet myself though and you aren't disgusted? You don't think that it's pathetic? That I am pathetic?"

"No I do not. Fear is something everybody has and you were afraid. There is no shame in that."

Malon didn't seem to agree this time and only said, "No, it's pathetic, stupid, cowardly, babyish, shameful, sinful, and disgusting."

"Who told you that?" Guinan asked softly.

Malon just stared at her and shook his head no.

"You don't have to tell me, but it might hurt more if you hold all your pain inside you."

"Ok, I will. Just let me get cleaned up first."

Guinan nodded and left the room to allow him to get himself cleaned up. She was now absolutely certain that he had been hurt by someone prior to this and she couldn't help, but wonder who would do such a thing to him.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sort of. :P! But you'll have to wait to know what's bothering Malon… unless you're ChK (you probably have a good idea.)**


	4. Fathers and Daughters

**Author's Note: I'm updating! Finally! And I might eventually get to the other stories as well so watch out. 8D! I still don't own Star Trek and claim no ownership over Guinan or any other TNG characters. Franklin Hayes and Malon are mine though.**

Malon looked at Guinan and rolled up his sleeves and revealed old scars to her. Guinan looked at him surprised.

"Who did this to you?" Guinan asked looking unpleased at the scars.

"My father did. He was abusive, cruel, demented, and physchotic. He did this to me. He would say a lot of mean things to me. He- he would beat me. And- and w- when he got bored, he did t- this and worse. He would s- say I w- was a b- bad boy." Malon told her looking away.

"Malon look at me." Guinan commanded getting Malon to look back at her. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Whatever he did to you, he was wrong. He lied to you. You aren't bad and I can tell you never were. You didn't deserve any of what you got and he should have never put his hands on you like that."

"How- how could you know I am not bad?"

"I can tell. I can just sense that you are a good person and I can see it in the way you act."

"And y- you th- think I- I- I'm a good p- person?"

"Of course, I do. It's just other people can't see that."

Hayes walked into the room having only heard the last part of the conversation. He looked angry and full of rage. "You really think he's a good person?! Really?! He's nothing but a damn fucking romulan. A cruel vile disgusting creature who steals, lies, and hurts people! " Hayes yelled.

Malon only looked at Hayes with eyes full of tears, "I- I n- never did any of those th- th- things except l- lie but- but not anymore."

Hayes only felt an extreme uncontrolled hate and rage as he harshly pulled the creature towards him, "Really?! Then why are you lying right now?"

"I- I'm not I- I swear. P- please d- don't h- hurt me anymore." "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna-" Hayes shouted, but Guinan pulled him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hayes screamed outraged that she would help such an evil, soulless creature.

"I can't believe you would hurt him like this. He's already hurt enough already." Guinan said.

"What the fuck are you talki-" Hayes began asking before he noticed the scars covering Malon's arms, "Oh... God." Seeing the scars on the romulan was just beyond shocking for Hayes.

He would have never thought that the vile creature had experienced pain. He wouldn't have thought they experienced anything other than the darkness that made them so cruel and detestable. Yet, as he watched Malon cry, he realized for the first time in a while that it still was a living creature with feelings. He still hated it, but at the same time he felt a little sympathy towards it.

"What is it that makes you so against him? He never did anything to you." Guinan said.

"He didn't? Damn romulan bastards killed my daughter. They killed her! They stabbed her repeatedly and laughed as her blood spilled on the ground! She was just a little girl! Only seven! Seven dammit! The bastards!" Hayes yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Malon looked at him sadly as more tears rolled down his face, "I'm so sorry. If I could have been there, I would have tried to save her. But I couldn't and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Hayes asked shocked.

"Yes, I am. I think it was cruel of those people to kill her."

"You- you do?"

"Yes."

Hayes just shook his head. At first, he thought it could just be lies. Yet, as he looked in Malon's eyes and read the truthfulness in them, he knew it couldn't be a lie. The romulan really did have some care for other life.

"I guess," Hayes said struggling to say the words, "I guess this means we don't have to be enemies."

"Not enemies," Malon said nodding his head. Hayes offered his hand to Malon who took it and they shook hands roughly.

"This doesn't mean I still don't like you." Hayes reminded him.

"Maybe on day you'll learn to like him." Guinan said.

Hayes rolled his eyes at her thinking that would never happen.

**(STAR TREK)**

Malon walked down the halls of the Enterprise heading toward the bridge to perform his duties. He saw several men he did not know standing by the turbolift.

"Hey, what's-" Malon began but stopped as he saw one pull out a knife. He backed away as the men approached him each taking out a knife.

"No, please. Leave me alone," Malon begged, "Please."

The men quickly surrounded him and one covered his mouth before he can cry out. Malon struggles as they kick him. They striped him of his clothes and wounded his exposed body with the knife. Then, they stab through him. Malon stiffened as blood rushed out of his body. The attackers continue to injure him. Another stabbed him a second time and a muffled gasp escaped from Malon. Hayes looked on in horror as he saw this vicious attack. An image of his daughter being slaughtered flashed into his mind.

"NO!" He screamed and the attackers dropped Malon bleeding onto the floor before running off. Hayes felt a wave of confusing emotion as he looked down at Malon. Hayes rushed over to him and feel to his knees beside him. The images of his daughter flashed in his mind like mad and he felt a pang of sympathy.

Hayes then replayed in his mind what he did to Malon and felt waves of drowning guilt. It all hurt him so much. The hate was still there underneath all the emotion of grief, pain, and guilt but it had been much reduced and overshadowed by the horror Hayes felt now. He cared. He for some strange reason cared for the man's life which was quickly fading right in front of him.

"Oh God," Hayes said tapping his communicator, "I need a medical team and security by turbolift three now!"

"It's sso c-cold." Malon muttered weakly.

"Hey, hang on okay." Hayes said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have hated you because of daughter's death. Don't die please."

He sees Malon shiver and takes off his jacket and wraps it around Malon's exposed body. "Don't die please. Please. " Hayes begged.

He couldn''t help, but cry as he feels Malon get more and more still and sees all the green blood cover the floor. He looked at Malon slowly dying and the memory of his daughter flashed into his mind. Hayes screamed seeing only his daughter's lifeless body as Malon stopped breathing. As he stared at Malon who was unmoving, he quickly reentered the present reality and desperately began pushing down hard on Malon's chest.

"No, dammit! No! Don't be dead! Don't be dead... please... No!" Hayes cried breathing air into Malon's lungs and pushing at his chest.

"God, please! Please!" Hayes said continuing to keep going.

Tears fall down Hayes's face. He was just about ready to give up when Malon coughed up blood onto him. Hayes smiled as the tears continued to stream down his face as Malon gasped.

"You're alive... Alive." Hayes said happily. The doctors finally came in and they helped Malon quickly.

He grabbed Malon's hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry."

"It's ... okay." Malon said weakly through gasps as the doctors placed an oxygen mask over him. "Thanks... for... saving... me."

"I couldn't see you die. I- I couldn't see someone else d- die again. Not after t- they killed her." Hayes explained through the hard tears, "I couldn't see someone else d- die again."

He continued to cry, but slowly calmed as he watched the doctors heal Malon. Hayes began to feel anger toward the people who hurt Malon. He began to feel anger toward the people who almost killed him. They had to be arrested. They had to be punished. They couldn't get away with what they had done to him. They could not get away with what they did to Malon.

**Author's Note: An unexpected twist for you. I even managed to surprise myself or more accurately my characters managed to surprise me. I hope it was enjoyable! Do click that famous little button at the bottom and leave a comment! 8D!**


End file.
